New Feelings
by CrazyPeopleRuleTheWorld
Summary: The Maraurder's are in their sixth year and it's a year of parties,champagne, truth or dare, and new feelings. R&R and no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

It was December in the Hogwarts castle and everyone was having a good time. Well, except the Slytherins. They never have to fun; they're just too dang hated by the rest of the castle. Especially a certain group of Gryffindors called the Marauders. And now I bring you to these teenagers as they strut around the castle like they own the place.

Sirius Black stood about two inches above the others with long, dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. Nearly every girl in the school had a crush on him at one point, and he'd dated nearly the whole 5th, 6th, and 7th years (at least the girls any way). Remus Lupin was next tallest and had sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. He looked tired and older than the others did. Next was James Potter, with his messy jet black hair and piercing blue eyes he was easily as good looking as the first two. He was the quidditch captain and had a smile that melted the Hogwarts female population's hearts. The two shortest were Rachel-Lynn Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Rachel was James' twin sister and had the same black hair, but hers fell in loose curls around her face and on her shoulders. She also shared his blue eyes and signature lopsided grin. Peter Pettigrew was a little taller than Rachel and didn't fit in with the group at all. He had blonde hair and small black eyes. He was also kind of fat and wasn't nearly as good looking as the rest of the group.

They walked through the hallways laughing and planning their next prank, not even noticing how crowds seemed to part to let them through. They burst into the Gryffindor Common Room and took over a couple chairs near the fire. Sirius plopped sown in an armchair and Rachel sat on its arm while James and Remus took seats on a couch. Peter simply sat on the floor.

"Ok it's nearly the break and we've gotta pull off a big prank before we leave." Sirius said, stretching his legs out as he did. Peter looked up at him, confused.

"Why? We can just pull one on the Slytherins that stay over break. Can't we?" The other four all rolled their eyes, but Remus was the only one with the patience to answer him without using a fist.

"Because, Peter. Ray, James, and Sirius are going on the annual Potter family ski-trip over the break. You, know, the one they go on _every year_?" Peter looked thoughtful, imagine how much that must've hurt him, then nodded. Sirius took this time to make his usual Sirius-like comment.

"Plus, this is the year they finally let us go without supervision! James, Ray, I love you're parents and all, but this trip will be a lot better without 'em!" They both nodded and answered simultaneously.

"Hear, hear!"

"Now, let's get to planning." They all nodded and sat in deep thought, again causing Peter pain. But a certain fiery redhead that also happened to hold James' affections interrupted their thoughts.

"POTTER!" James and Ray jumped up at the same time.

"Yes?" They answered both of their mouths just itching to smile. They did this to annoy her every time. She screamed and both Potter's winced. Ray turned to her brother and smirked.

"I'm pretty sure she's here for you bro. You're on your own." And with that, she, Sirius, Remus, and Peter left for the sixth year boys' dorms to plan for their last prank before Christmas. James gulped and turned to face the girl that was now only a few feet away. Her bright red hair was straight and would've fallen halfway down her back if it weren't in a ponytail. Her bright green eyes had gold tints in them, like they only had when she felt a really strong emotion. James usually saw it when she was mad.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" James winced again. She was really mad, and he had a feeling he knew why.

"Whatever are you talking about, Lily, darling?" She glared at him and opened her mouth to answer, but he cut her off. "No. We are going to do this calmly and with no screaming. It's better, and less embarrassing, that way." She frowned. It was obvious she knew he was speaking the truth for once.

"Fine. Why did you do that? You jeopardized my relationship with my boyfriend _and _risked starting what could've possibly been a _huge _fight. Why?" He smirked. So it was what he thought it was. This was going to be fun.

"Whatever do you mean darling? Oh, wait. You're speaking of the gift I sent you, aren't you?" She glared again before answering him.

"Yes. And I hate you for it." He put on a look of mock hurt.

"But I thought peridot was you're favorite stone. Seeing as how it's you're birth stone and goes so great with those gorgeous eyes of yours." After he finished he grabbed her chin and pulled her forward. Then he kissed her right on the nose and was rewarded with a slap across the face.

"It is, but you sent it at the worst time. I was with my boyfriend when that bloody owl of yours flew in and dropped it on me! He was so mad! He thought I was cheating on him!" James smiled at her.

"I knew that owl was a smart one! So, when you say you were with him, exactly what were you doing?" The way he wiggled his eyebrows made it clear what he thought they were doing.

"NOTHING! And how did you know my birthday was in August?" James laughed and shook his head.

"Way to change the subject Lily."

"Just answer the freaking question!" James laughed at her again.

"Fine, fine. I heard your friends talking about it, ok?" She nodded then continued.

"Ok, so please don't do that again. You nearly made my boyfriend break up with me. Please, just stop." He pouted.

"You mean you didn't like it after all?" Then he caught a glimpse of something sparkling on her wrist. He reached out and had her wrist in his hand and her sleeve pushed up before she knew what he was doing. You gotta love quidditch reflexes. And just as he suspected, the gold bracelet with the peridots sat on her wrist. "So you like after all." He smirked and kissed her hand. "Goodnight fair maiden." Then he turned and left. She glared at his retreating form before turning toward her own dorm.

James walked into the room he shared with his best friends, excluding Ray, and made his way to his bed. Sirius was sprawled across his bed and Ray was lying next to him. Remus sat on his own bed and Peter was on the floor eating an éclair. They were all talking excitedly. He sat down on his bed and it moaned under his weight. Why had he picked the squeaky bed? Ray looked up and walked over to plop down beside him.

"Hey James. I'm guessin that, since all your limbs appear to be intact, Evans letcha off easy." He nodded and looked at his watch.

"Ray, you'd better get out. It's nearly eleven and you know how Longbottom likes to come here and make sure your not in our dorm after that incident in fourth year." She pouted but slowly got up.

"G'night all." Then she walked out and down the stairs to her own dorm. Not long after she left all the guys managed to drift off to sleep.

Rachel made her way slowly to the sixth year girls dorm, knowing that she'd be pelted by questions when she got there. Slowly and mournfully she opened the door. The other five girls that shared her room were all sitting in a circle around a pile of chocolate, candy, and butterbeers. Ray pressed herself up against the wall and slowly made her way to her bed, inch by inch.

"Potter!" Ray flinched and put on a smile before turning toward the girls.

"Hi guys. Listen, I'm really tired. So can I just go to bed?"

"No way. Come on, it's the last night at Hogwarts before winter break. You HAVE to play Truth or Dare with the rest of us. Just once! Please!" Ray scowled but walked over. If it would get them to shut up, she would play that stupid game. But they were gonna regret it. A Marauder knows how to make someone pay. Especially by way of a dare.

"Ok I believe it's my turn." That was Elisa Smith. She was way to nosy for her own good and was always gossiping. "Lily, Truth or Dare?" Lily grinned.

"Dare." Smith smirked at her.

"Alright. You have to…Prank call James Potter over the break!" The girls gasped and Ray perked up while Lily sputtered.

"Wh-what? Ho-how can I? I mean, he probably doesn't even have a phone! And even if he does, I don't have his number-" Ray interrupted with a smirk on her face.

"That won't matter." All eyes were suddenly on her. "We don't have a phone, but again, that doesn't matter. We won't be at our house over the break. We're going on the annual Potter Christmas ski-trip. At a muggle lodge." Lily's eyes grew wide.

"But I won't have the number-"

"I'll give it to you."

"But what if your parents answer?"

"They wont. This year they're not coming and it'll be just me, James, and Sirius." Ray was obviously amused by all of this. The other girls, however, were whispering franticly about the last thing she had said.

"Ok, but how do you guys know I'll even do it?" This is where Smith came back into the argument.

"I'm staying at your house over the break. Remember?" All the girls grinned at Lily and she sighed, defeated.

"Fine. But now it's my turn. Potter. Truth or Dare?" Lily was obviously getting her revenge.

"Truth."

"What? A Marauder chickening out?" Lily smirked evilly.

"Nope. You guys just can't come up with any good dares. Now ask the stupid question." Lily continued to smirk.

"Ok. Have you ever kissed and/or slept with Sirius Black?"

"EW! God no! Well…Ok, yes. Every winter there's this huge Pureblood ball-event-thing. And there's this enchanted mistletoe that picks a person to follow around 'til they kiss someone. Padfoot and I always pick each other as an easy way out of it. But that's all." The girls giggled and one of them, Ray _still _didn't know her name, spoke up.

"How many times and when was the first time?" More giggles.

"Only one question." They all frowned and begged so she finally gave in. "Ok, ok! It was eight times, and the first was in our third year." They all giggled some more and the game went on. Around midnight the girls all got in their beds and fell asleep.

The next morning all five (yes Ray counts) of the Marauders slept in and were rushing around trying to get to the station in time. It was a mess and they all looked terrible, but at least they made it to the train in time. The whole ride was spent sleeping in the compartment they had gotten. When they woke up Ray was laying on top of Sirius, James and Remus were both sitting up, but were slouching against each other, and Peter had been pushed onto the floor. They all got off and said their good byes before heading off to their parents to begin their break.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Lily, James, or Sirius. I do, however, own Ray and Elisa. So don't use them please! I also don't own theses locations, except the ski lodge, which I made up. Next I want to say that I don't own the song Mr. Brightside. The Killers do. Ok well that's all then.

Author Notes: **ATTENTION! I USED TO BE KNOWN AS SAIYAN DEMONESS AND THIS FIC USEDTO BE UNDER THAT NAME! I DIDN'T STEAL IT I SWEAR! **Ok yay! Second chapter is up! Ok I posted this at the same time as I posted the first chapter so if I've gotten review I don't know it yet. And thanks to my friend Sammy who gave me the idea for the content of Lily's phone call and is my wonderful beta! So please review this! Thank you all!

"W AKE UP BOYS!" Rachel Lynn Potter sprinted into the room her brother and her best friend shared, screaming and waking up most of the other guests at the ski-lodge they were staying at. "_Good morning! Good morning! The little birds say! _Something, something… _Boom, boom! No more birdies on my land! _It's time to get up! Come on!" Both boys groaned and rolled back over. Ray sighed and decided to lower herself to extremes.

She tiptoed over and kneeled next to James. Then she whispered in his ear. "God James! Get your hand out of Evans' pants!" He shot up and Ray bit back laughter. He opened his mouth angrily, but she covered it with her hand. "Quiet. Now, we both know Sirius sleeps like the dead, maybe even harder to wake up, and I've got a plan to wake him up." She glanced at the other bed then lowered her voice even more in case he could hear her. Then she whispered her plan into James' ear. James grinned and nodded.

The two tiptoed onto opposite sides of Sirius' bed and nodded. Then they simultaneously jumped on him and began pounding him with pillows. He shot up and glared at them before grabbing his own pillow and hitting them back.

"Alas you fiends! Prepare to be stricken! I shall get my revenge for this undignified awakening!" The three fell on the ground in a pile of laughing people and pillows.

"Ok you two. Get dressed. Now. We'll be going down to breakfast in 5 minutes." The boys nodded at Ray's order and she left to her own room next door. After another five minutes the three headed down to the dining area thing to eat breakfast. The guy who seated people looked at them and groaned. They had only been staying at the lodge for a few days and already most of he staff tried to avoid them. "Good Morning Sir." They all three smiled and he rolled his eyes as he led them to a table. All three together managed to devour half the buffet and make a huge mess.

"Ok time to hit the slopes." The three grinned and ran off again to another day of snowboarding.

Ray, James, and Sirius stumbled into the boys' room after dinner. It was 8:00 P.M. and they were all exhausted.

"That was awesome." Sirius said as he collapsed on his bed. The others nodded and sat down on James' bed. "We totally-"

But Ray and James' owl flying in interrupted him. It landed on the bedpost and help out its leg, which had a letter tied to it. Ray reached out and grabbed it. When she read whom it was from she grinned. James gave Pegasus (their owl) a treat and it flew away. Ray went back to focusing on the letter. Here's what it said:

Dear Rachel,

We've decided when to call. Make sure your brothers in his room at 8:15 P.M. on Tuesday. I'll call then and make sure he gets the phone. NOT BLACK!

Sincerely,

_Lily Evans_

Ray grinned again and checked the clock. It was 8:14. She looked at James and Sirius, who were talking. Then the phone rang. She shot up and grabbed it. Then Lily Evans voice came through the receiver.

"Uh, hi. James?" Ray grinned before she responded.

"Nah, Ray. But here he is." She smirked and turned to her brother. "Phone call." James looked extremely confused, but took the phone.

"Hi." James looked at Ray for help, but she just shrugged. Then Lily's voice came through the phone, completely different thanks to magic.

"Hello, Wal-Mart? I need help! My firby, it's attacking me!" Then a voice came from the background. It was an evil high-pitched voice and it cackled like the Wicked Witch of the West.

"I'm going to kill you! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You're going to pay for demoting me to act as a child's toy! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You witch, you're going to die!" Ray bit back laughter and watched James as he panicked. Then it was back to Evans' changed voice.

"Save me! It's cussing me out and threatening me! And is that a knife! Oh crap! It's got a knife save me!" Then a shriek-like battle cry came out of the phone. "Ah! It's calling more of them! Save me!" Then the phone hung up. James turned to them looking panicked.

"Come on!" He started to get his coat and stopped when his companions didn't follow him. "Come on! Sirius, you're of age, you can figure out where that call came from! That person needs our help!" Ray and Sirius collapsed from laughter. Finally Sirius wiped a tear from his eye and spoke.

"James, mate. That was obviously a prank call. You shouldn't take it seriously. No pun intended." Ray nodded but James didn't look convinced.

"Fine then. If it is a prank call don't you wunna come with me to get back at them." Sirius considered for a moment then nodded.

"Fine." Sirius figured out where the caller was and the three headed off. (None of them had learned how to Apparate yet, since they were only in sixth year. Sirius is just older than the other two.)

Sirius Black and James and Rachel Potter all showed up on the doorstep of a house in a quiet neighborhood in Little Winging at 9:00 at night. They knocked on the door and Lily Evans answered it.

"Hello how much does that cost-Oh. It's you guys…" She at them. "Not that it isn't a pleasure, which it's not, but what are you doing here?" James looked around.

"We just got a call from here saying it was being attacked by a firby. Was that you?" Evans groaned and nodded.

"Yeah it was me. Ray, I can't believe you told them!" She said pointing an accusing finger at her.

"I didn't! Sirius tracked it here. He's of age now." Evans groaned again and Elisa Smith showed up next to her.

"Hey is that the pizza guy?" Then she turned and her eyes grew wide. "Oh my God. What are they doing here?" Evans explained it and Smith nodded. "Ok. Well there's just one thing now to do. PARTY!"

"No way!" Evans certainly didn't look happy at that idea. "My parents would never allow it!"

"Just you wait." And with that, Smith ran into the kitchen.

"Uh, Evans as much as we like the snow and all, it's kind of cold. Could we come in side?" Sirius put on his most charming smile as he said this and Evans ushered them into the sitting room. The three piled onto a couch. Smith ran in grinning from ear to ear.

"They can stay! I put on the old charm and your parents said they can stay! But only 'til midnight. And we have to keep it down. But just enough that they can sleep. And since Black there is of age, he can put a charm on the room so that we can be as loud as we want and they wont hear us! This is gonna be great!" Ray, James, and Sirius nodded and Evans rolled her eyes.

Before long they were all on the floor with chip bags, candy wrappers, and pop cans scattered around them. There was also a wizarding c.d. player on the floor. Ray walked over to it.

"Ok everyone, it's my turn to pick a song." She popped in a c.d. and cranked it up.

_COMIN OUT OF MY CAGE AND I'VE BEEN DOIN JUST FINE!_

_GOTTA, GOTTA BE DOWN BECAUSE I WANT IT ALL._

_IT STARTED OUT WITH A KISS, HOW DID IT END UP LIKE THIS?_

_IT WAS ONLY A KISS! IT WAS ONLY A KISS!_

_NOW I'M FALLIN ASLEEP AND SHE'S CALLING A CAB_

_WHILE HE'S HAVING A SMOKE AND SHE'S TAKING A DRAG_

_NOW THEY'RE GOIN TO BED AND MY STOMACH IS SICK_

_AND IT'S ALL IN MY HEAD _

_BUT SHE'S TOUCHING HIS CHEST NOW_

_HE TAKES OFF HER DRESS NOW_

_LET ME GO!_

_I JUST CAN'T LOOK Its KILLING ME!_

_AND TA-KING CON-TROL_

_JELOUSY _

_TURNING STRAIT INTO THE SEA_

_TURNING THROUGH SICK LULLABYES_

_CHOKING ON YOU'RE ALLABIES_

_BUT IT'S JUST THE PRICE I PAY!_

_DESTINY IS CALLING ME! _

_OPEN UP YOU'RE EAGER EYES! _

'_CUZ I'M MR.BRIGHTSIDE!_

_COMIN OUT OF MY CAGE AND I'VE BEEN DOIN JUST FINE_

_GOTTA GOTTA BE DOWN BECAUSE I WANT IT ALL!_

_IT STARTED OUT WITH A KISS, HOW DID IT END UP LIKE THIS?_

_IT WAS ONLY A KISS IT! WAS ONLY A KISS!_

_NOW I'M FALLING ASLEEP AND SHE'S CALLING A CAB_

_WHILE HE'S HAVING A SMOKE AND SHE'S TAKING S DRAG_

_NOW THEY'RE GOING TO BED AND MY STOMACH IS SICK_

_AND IT'S ALL IN MY HEAD_

_BUT SHE'S TOUCHING HIS CHEST NOW_

_HE TAKES OFF HER DRESS NOW_

_LET ME GO!_

_I JUST CAN'T LOOK Its KILLING ME!_

_AND TA-KING CON-TROL!_

_JELOUSY_

_TURNING STRAIT INTO THE SEA_

_TURNING THROUGH SICK LULLABYES_

_CHOKING ON YOUR ALLABIES_

_BUT IT'S JUST THE PRICE I PAY!_

_DESTINY IS CALLING ME!_

_OPEN UP YOUR EAGER EYES! _

'_CUZ I'M MR.BRIGHTSIDE!_

_I NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!_

_I NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!_

_I NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!_

_I NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!_

Then the song ended and Ray turned the volume down. All through the song she, James, Sirius had been singing along with the song and had bounced around while they did so. After a little bit Evans and Smith had followed them and they had all had fun doing so.

"Wow Potter, Black, I never knew you guys actually had good taste in music." They three just grinned and they all sat down to get back to the games. Sirius stood up.

"Ok everyone, it's my turn to decide the game. And I choose-" He paused and conjured up and empty bottle. "-Spin the bottle." He smirked and set it down then he magically spun it around. (It's magic spin the bottle and is much more affective than the muggle form. It is also impossible to get someone that's the same sex as you, but if you cheat the others would know. Ya gotta love magic!) It spun then landed on Ray. He grinned at her and she got up. The two walked over to the closet. They walked out a minute later with their clothes disheveled and Sirius grinned.

"James your turn." He nodded and spun it. It nearly landed on Ray (EW!) but stopped on Evans instead. Her eyes grew wide but the other two girls forced her up and shoved her in the closet behind James. He didn't say anything but leaned in towards her. Their lips met and a thousand sparks flew through both their bodies. Before either of them knew what was happening their arms were around each other and James tongue was in Evans' mouth.

"Knock, knock! Times up!" Smith's voice interrupted them and they were both blushing profusely when they came out.

"Well, well look at the time! It's getting real late! You guys better get going! Bye!" Evans ushered them out the door and slammed behind them. She turned and walked up stairs, tracing her lips lightly with her fingertips, and ignoring her friend calling her name.

"Wow, that was weird." Sirius said as he walked down the path. Ray nodded but James was to busy doing the same thing as Evans (the tracing the lips thing). That night both of them were up late thinking about each other and the kiss they had shared.

Author Notes: Ok I forgot to say that this is my first fic and I know it sucks so please don't be mean about it! And REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any one (except Ray) and I don't own the setting. So sad.

Sniffles

Author Notes: All you people out there, REVIEW! Until you mean people out there review, I'm not updating ever again. So…yea… Oh and I've discontinued my other fic, Falling Through Darkness. Byeness!

"Merry Christmas!" Rachel and James Potter ran down the main staircase of Potter Manor. It was Christmas morning and the house was beautiful. Every where you looked their were red and gold bells, bows, reefs, and every other Christmas decoration imaginable. There was a tree with muggle lights and garlands and ornaments. Underneath it were tons of presents.

James and Ray tore through their presents then watched their parents open their own then they ate Christmas brunch and ran up to their rooms. A minute later both of them were out side on the quidditch pitch (yes the Potter's have their own quidditch pitch) with a quaffel. After hours of playing they went inside. In an hour the yearly Pureblood Ball would begin, and knowing their mother the perfectionist, they would need all that time to get ready.

When they were ready they went down to the ballroom to greet the guests. Ray's curly black hair fell around her face with blue glitter sprinkled in it. She was wearing a floor length, strapless baby blue dress with a flowing skirt that's sparkled in the light and was wearing the necklace with a miniature Eiffel Tower on a chain that she had been given when she was younger. James stood next to her in pitch black dress robes. Soon they were with Sirius and were sitting at a table in the back. Every once in a while one of them would be forced to dance with a nice young witch (or wizard in Ray's case) that their parents were trying to set them up with. All of them were expected to marry a good, respectable (and rich) Pureblood and have lots of kids. It sucked. Finally Ray got so bored she convinced Sirius to say a little charm they had discovered that would let her listen to music (like a Walkman) and no one else would know.

But at midnight she had to take it off. It was when they all toasted. She grabbed her champagne and stood next to James and Sirius. Midnight also happened to be the enchanted mistletoe's favorite time to hover over her. Just as she predicted, when they all toasted, the mistletoe flew over to her. She turned to Sirius and he smiled. She walked over and he leaned in and softly kissed her. Since they had started the tradition of kissing to get the mistletoe to leave them alone their kisses had always made Ray feel weird. They made her knees feel weak and her stomach feel queasy. But they also made her whole body tingle and want to move closer to Sirius and deepen the kiss. But, unfortunately, they never lasted more than a few seconds. He pulled away, just slightly, and whispered something, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

"Happy Christmas." He pulled away. "Would you care to dance?" She laughed and nodded. He led her out and they dance, but only to one song. She smiled and then went back to listening to her music. After a few more hours the ball was over and all the guests went home. Ray and James went to bed and had a normal night. Things didn't get interesting until a few days later.

It was breakfast and the Potter's were seated in their dining room. Everyone was eating silently. James and Ray locked eyes and nodded. It was time to ask. But James had to do his part of it first.

"Mum, dad, New Year's Eve is coming up."

"Yes, it is." Uh-oh. Their dad didn't sound to thrilled about that.

"And, well, Ray and were thinkin…May be we could have a party. You know, just some Hogwarts kids…" They both looked up hopefully at their mum. It didn't matter what their dad thought their mum was the one that mattered. If she said yes their dad would most likely jump on and supply them with anything they would need. If she said no, it wouldn't happen. She stared at her plate for a minute then looked up.

"I suppose you could. But nothing dirty! You're still just kids." They both grinned.

"YES!" Then their dad cleared his throat.

"How many people?" Both twins stopped grinning immediately, at least until their dad lost his serious expression and grinned as well. "Because nothing short the whole 5th, 6th, and 7th years, excluding those Slytherin gits, will do." James and Ray looked at each other excitedly. This would be one heck of a party. "Ok lets get ready. New Year's Eve is in 4 days and we've got a lot of work to do."

And so, on New Year's Eve the house was completely transformed. Each of the rooms that they were going to use had black walls. These walls were splattered with neon spray-painted spots of different colors and there were spotlights that flash different colors in different directions in some rooms and strobe lights in others. There was a ton of pizza and butterbeer (remember, their dad helped set it up and he wouldn't let them have alcohol) and there was enough loud, pounding music to last the night. They also had a strange perfume that made people feel drunk wafting around.

At 10:00 that night people began to arrive. First Gryffindors arrived, there were about 20 of them there, and then there were the Ravenclaws, which there were about 20 of as well. Last came the Hufflepuffs, which was made up of about 30 people. Everyone was one huge crowd, dancing to the loud music that was so loud you could feel it in your bones. Around 11:30, after everyone was thought to be there, the doorbell rang. It was barely audible above the beat, but James heard it and forced his way through the thong of dancing, if you could even call it that, teenagers to the door. He opened it and his jaw dropped.

Standing in his doorway was none other than Lily Evans. Her red hair was curled and sparkled, even in the darkness. She also had on make-up, a thing that the bookish Lily Evans every one knew would never wear. While he stared at her she shivered, and it was no wonder. She was wearing a VERY short black dress that barely came halfway down her thighs and had no straps. He backed up and held the door wider so she could enter. He moved closer and somehow managed to make himself heard over the music.

"EVANS! GOOD TO SEE YOU HERE! I DIDN'T THINK THAT YOU WOULD COME! WUNNA DANCE?" She turned to him, and strangely enough, she nodded. He led her into a room with colored lights and pulled her up against him. They rocked against each other, moving with the music. After a moment, James noticed Ray and Sirius dancing the same way a few feet away from him and Evans. Around midnight the music stopped. Sirius magically magnified his voice so everyone could here him.

"EVERY ON, PLEASE LISTEN. IT'S NEARLY MIDNIGHT AND WE'VE GOT TO TOAST. TRAYS WILL BE COMING AROUND SHORTLY TO HAND OUT CHAMPAGNE." And sure enough, magical floating trays with glasses of champagne floated through the rooms and gave every one a glass. "ALRIGHT I'LL START THE COUNT DOWN. 10-9-8! COME ON JOIN IN!" Every one did join in.

"5-4-3-2-1! HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Every one screamed and their glasses clanked together. When every one left around 1:30, 2:00 in the morning no one had any doubt that this was the best party any Hogwarts student had thrown in a long time. Every one was talking about it on the train ride back to school, even the people that hadn't been there.

"MOONY! WORMTAIL!" Ray, James, and Sirius all ran through the barrier and onto Platform 9 ¾ at nearly the same time. Remus Lupin turned away from the younger students he had been helping turned to the three that came barreling toward him.

"Hey guys. Have a good holiday?" He asked them, already knowing the answer. He had gone to their New Year's Eve party and had a blast. Plus they had all gotten together a few days before Christmas to exchange gifts. They all grinned and nodded. He smiled. "Peters holding a compartment for us. I'll be there in a few minutes." They all nodded and started lugging their bags onto the train and he turned back to the students he'd been helping before.

The three walked down the hallway and found Peter, his trunk, and Remus' trunk in a compartment toward the end of the train. They walked and hoisted their stuff up before plopping down.

"Hey Wormtail." He smiled shakily at them.

"Hi guys. It sucks that we have to go back already. I wish Christmas break was longer." They all nodded and the four started talking excitedly about the gifts they had received. After a while Remus came in and sat down.

Soon the Marauders lapsed into a comfortable silence and watched the scenery pass by. They had sat like that for about a half-hour when the door slid open. Evans slid in.

"Erm, hi. Listen, I can't fine a place to sit and I was wondering if I could…" She had been staring at her feet until that point and had trailed off hopefully when she looked up. Sirius grinned at her.

"Sorry. The only available spot is James' lap…" He smirked suggestively at her. She glared at him and left. Ray snorted and James glared at both of them.

"Thanks guys. That could've been my chance to get on Evans' good side! Now you've blown it for me!" He pouted and sulked the rest of the train ride. Sirius and Ray simply smiled at him.

"James, bro. I don't think that's a bad thing. Evans isn't the wonderful saint you think she is. And she's simply not right for you. Get over her." James looked up at his sister with wide eyes. He had basically been obsessed with Evans since their fourth year, and had always believed that they would get together. At first it had been funny, but after a year of him following her around and asking her out, they had begun to get annoyed. His friends were worried that she was definitely hurting him, and that they needed to get him over it. But everything they did just made him like her more. That's probably why Ray hated Evans so much.

"But, Ray-"

"No. Get over her." She turned to look out the window and the conversation was obviously over. Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes at each other. James and Ray were always having stupid little fights like this, but they were never actually mad at each other. AS if to prove it, as soon as they got off the train, Lily and James were laughing and joking with each other again.

"So then the little redneck boy ran home and said, 'Mommy, Mommy guess what!' and his mom asked him what and he said 'I won the biggest pee pee contest 'cuz I'm a redneck!' and his mom said 'it's not 'cuz you're a redneck, sweetie. It's 'cuz you're 23!'" (A/N: Sammy-kins! I love you! Thanks to you I'm in love with that joke! Oh, and if any one wants to hear the full joke, just drop a review and I'll put it in my next chapter.) Ray said and they both cracked up.

Remus rolled his eyes again. "Those two never change…" Sirius nodded then ran forward to jump between the twins and sling an arm over both of their shoulders. The three made their way up to the school, ready to see what the rest of the year would bring them.

Author Notes: …You guys know the drill. REVIEW! By the way I didn't edit this or this last chapter at all so they're probably gonna really suck. Sorry! I just couldn't wait to post it! 


End file.
